SCHIZOPHRENIA
by Aul Ondubu
Summary: Yixing yang mengidap skizofrenia nyaris membunuh kakak kandungnya, Luhan. Ia harus menjalani pengobatan seumur hidup, terjebak di dalam halusinasi mengerikan yang selalu menghantuinya, dan hanya Yifan yang mampu menenangkannya. KrisLay here! (Chapter 01) DLDR!


**A KrisLay Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pair: KrisLay.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: EXO adalah sepenuhnya milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua, dan tentunya Tuhan mereka. Tetapi untuk ff ini adalah sepenuhnya rombakan dari saya, dan dimohon untuk tidak menjiplak maupun mengakuinya sebagai milik Anda.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rated: T.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre: Suspense, Romance, Family, and absolutely YAOI.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hujan yang turun membasahi bumi seolah ingin menyampaikan bahwa langit ikut berduka. Rintik air yang perlahan luruh semakin deras itu tampaknya tak sekalipun mengusik sekumpulan orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam yang saat ini memadati sebuah rumah duka. Mereka berdiri mengelilingi sepasang peti mati yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni dengan isak tangis yang terdengar seperti alunan melodi sendu di penghujung sore ini.

Di sudut ruangan yang cukup luas itu terlihat seorang remaja laki-laki berusia tiga belas tahun yang hanya menatap sepasang peti mati orangtuanya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan. Ia menatap benda berpelitur itu cukup lama, bahkan mungkin sepanjang hari ini, sejak kedua jasad orangtuanya dipulangkan dari sebuah rumah sakit yang sebelumnya sempat merawat mereka.

Kecelakaan, kata mereka. Tapi sesuatu dalam kepalanya membantah pernyataan itu dengan tegas. Ia sendiri tidak tahu darimana asalnya suara-suara aneh yang kini membuat kepalanya terasa begitu pening. Ia ingin mengabaikan suara-suara itu, tapi semakin ia berusaha tidak mempedulikannya, maka akan semakin kuat pula suara itu membisiki dan meracuni pikirannya.

Sejak mendengar kabar bahwa kedua orangtuanya telah meninggal dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan, ia sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan emosinya barang sedetik pun. Ekspresi wajahnya tetap terlihat datar, berbanding terbalik dengan seorang lelaki di sebelah sana yang berusia dua tahun lebih tua darinya. Secara formal, lelaki itu adalah kakak kandungnya. Dan untuk yang pertama kalinya, ia benar-benar muak melihat 'kakaknya'.

**_"Dia yang membunuh orangtuamu."_**

Suara itu kembali terdengar, seolah meracuni pikirannya yang kosong. Rahangnya mengeras dan matanya berkilat marah. Emosi yang menggebu-gebu telah menguasainya dalam waktu singkat, hanya sepersekian detik setelah suara itu membisikinya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya terlampau erat, dan samar-samar dapat ia rasakan rasa perih yang kini meliputi telapak tangannya karena tertancap oleh kuku-kuku panjangnya. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Matanya tetap memandang lurus ke arah sang kakak yang menangis tersedu-sedu di antara sepasang peti mati milik orangtua mereka.

**_"Beri dia pelajaran, Yixing. Dia yang telah membunuh orangtuamu."_**

Suara itu kembali menguasai pikirannya, dan emosinya semakin tak terbendung lagi. Perlahan ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya, matanya bergerak ke sana-kemari, mencari sesuatu. Dan ia kemudian menyeringai kecil saat matanya menangkap sebuah objek berkilauan di atas meja, tertindih tumpukan kertas yang entah apa isinya. Sebelah tangannya terayun, dan ia pun segera meraih sebuah gunting berukuran sedang. Ia mencengkeram gunting itu dengan sebelah tangannya dan kembali menatap ke arah kakaknya.

**_"Sekarang, bunuh dia!"_**

Sepasang tungkai itu kini terayun dengan cepat, mengarah pada seorang lelaki berambut almond. Sebelah tangannya yang terangkat tinggi, bersiap untuk menancapkan ujung runcing dari gunting itu pada punggung sang kakak yang dilapisi oleh jas berwarna hitam. Bahu tegapnya menabrak bahu orang lain yang berdiri menghalangi jalannya. Tinggal sedikit lagi, dan dia bisa membalaskan dendam kedua orangtuanya.

**_"Tusuk punggungnya, Yixing! Tusuk!"_**

"Ya Tuhan, Yixing!" seorang pria paruh baya berseru keras, membuat semua orang yang ada di sana kini beralih memandangnya, tak terkecuali dengan sang kakak yang telah berbalik menghadapnya.

Matanya yang sayu membulat sempurna saat melihat sang adik yang berlari mendekat ke arahnya dengan sebuah gunting di tangannya. Dan mata itu―mata yang biasanya berpendar ceria, kini menyala merah dengan kobaran api kemarahan yang tercermin dengan jelas dari tatapannya yang tajam dan menusuk. Dengan tubuhnya yang mendadak gemetar, ia pun mencoba untuk menghindari kejaran sang adik dengan melangkah mundur. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi sesuatu yang lain dari tatapan adiknya membuat ia membisu ketakutan tanpa berani berucap sepatah kata pun.

Saat jarak antara keduanya semakin menipis, sebelah tangan Yixing yang tak menggenggam gunting terayun ke depan, berusaha meraih bagian depan kemeja sang kakak yang kini telah terpojok ke sudut ruangan. Tapi sekumpulan pria dewasa yang ada di dalam ruangan itu dengan cepat segera menjatuhkan gunting itu dan mengunci pergerakannya hingga ia jatuh berdebam di atas lantai.

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek!" Yixing meraung marah dan mencoba melepaskan dirinya meskipun gagal. "Aku ingin memberi pelajaran pada pembunuh itu!"

"Pe-pembunuh?" sang kakak berujar lirih, terkejut dengan panggilan baru yang kini diberikan oleh adiknya sendiri. "Yixing, apa maksudmu dengan menyebutku pembunuh?"

"Jangan berpura-pura tolol, Luhan! Aku tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan pada ayah dan ibu. Kau telah membunuh mereka," Yixing mendesis geram tanpa sekalipun melepaskan kontak mata dengan Luhan yang menatapnya sendu. "Ya, KAU! Kau, anak yang selalu mereka bangga-banggakan, anak yang selalu mereka utamakan dibandingkan yang lain, tapi kau telah membalas kebaikan mereka dengan membunuh!"

"Tidak," Luhan berbisik lirih. "Kau salah paham, Yixing."

"Kau pembunuh!"

"Luhan, cepat pergi dari sini!" seorang pria bertubuh tegap yang mengunci kedua lengan Yixing menyahut. "Biar kami yang mengurus adikmu. Mungkin dia merasa tertekan karena harus kehilangan kedua orangtuanya sekaligus."

Tapi Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Adikku baik-baik saja. Lepaskan dia."

"Ta-tapi―"

"Kubilang, lepaskan!" sahut Luhan marah. "Dia adikku, bukan binatang buas yang harus kutakuti."

Tiga pria yang mengunci pergerakan Yixing saling menatap satu sama lain. Meski masih sedikit ragu, tapi akhirnya mereka melepaskan kuncian yang mereka berikan untuk Yixing setelah sebelumnya mereka mengamankan gunting yang hampir mencelakai kakak kandung dari pemuda itu sendiri. Dan saat pegangan di tubuh Yixing mulai mengendur, pemuda itu segera berlari dan menerjang Luhan hingga membuatnya tersungkur di lantai yang dingin. Yixing mencengkeram kerah kemeja Luhan dan menariknya mendekat hingga wajah mereka terlihat sejajar. Beberapa orang di sekitar mereka kembali memasang kuda-kuda jika Yixing akan menyakiti kakaknya. Tapi Luhan mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan mengisyaratkan mereka untuk tetap berdiri di tempatnya.

"Kau salah paham, Yixing. Kita bisa membicarakannya dengan baik-baik." ujar Luhan yang menatap lurus ke dalam mata Yixing yang masih berkilat emosi.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan." Yixing mendesis tajam seraya mencekik leher Luhan. "Kau telah membunuh orangtuaku, dan kau harus menerima balasannya."

"Yi-Yixing―aku tidak―" Luhan berusaha mengatakan sesuatu pada Yixing, tapi hal itu terasa begitu sulit. Tubuhnya menggeliat, kakinya menendang-nendang udara, dan kedua tangannya mencakar tangan Yixing, berusaha melepaskan cekikkan tangan adiknya yang membuatnya mulai kehabisan nafas.

"Yixing, sadarlah! Dia kakakmu!" seru seorang wanita yang tidak tahan melihat kondisi Luhan yang tidak berdaya dibawah cengkeraman adiknya sendiri.

"DIAM!" raung Yixing menggelegar saat beberapa pria mencoba untuk kembali mendekatinya. Ia melepaskan satu tangannya dari leher Luhan dan mengacungkan sebuah cutter yang ia dapatkan entah darimana. "Tetap di tempat kalian, atau kalian akan bernasib sama seperti pembunuh ini."

"Yi-xing―" panggil Luhan susah payah. "Jang-jangan sakiti mere-ka."

"Diam!" Yixing semakin mengeratkan cekikkannya yang membuat Luhan semakin tak berdaya. "Tutup mulutmu, atau aku akan memutuskan nadimu dengan cutter ini."

**_"Bunuh dia sekarang!"_**

Suara itu kembali bergema dalam pikirannya, dan Yixing pun telah siap untuk menancapkan ujung cutter yang tajam itu di leher Luhan yang tak berdaya. Perasaannya kembali berkecamuk mengingat peristiwa itu, saat kedua orangtuanya harus meregang nyawa karena kecerobohan Luhan saat mengemudi. Tapi sesuatu yang ia lihat dalam mata Luhan membuat pergerakannya terhenti. Matanya yang semula berkilat penuh amarah perlahan mulai meredup.

**_"Tunggu apa lagi, Yixing? Tusuk dia sekarang juga!"_**

"Tidak..." nurani Yixing membantah.

Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan melepaskan tangannya yang mencekik leher Luhan. Gerak reflek memaksanya untuk membuang cutter itu jauh-jauh. Detik berikutnya, ia pun berlari menjauh meninggalkan sosok Luhan yang terbatuk-batuk setelah cekikkannya terlepas.

**_"Kau pengecut, Yixing. Kembali. Bunuh dia! Dia telah membunuh orangtuamu."_**

Suara itu kembali menggema dan menghantui pendengarannya. Secepat kilat Yixing menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan, berharap suara itu pergi.

"Tidak!" Yixing berteriak histeris dan mencoba melawan. Ia kemudian bergelung di bawah meja, berusaha berlindung dari suara itu.

Semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu terlihat mengusap dada dan menatap Yixing penuh simpati. Tak terkecuali halnya dengan sang kakak, Luhan. Setelah berhasil memulihkan kondisi tubuhnya yang sempat goyah, Luhan pun akhirnya terbangun dan segera menghampiri sang adik yang masih bersembunyi di bawah meja.

Luhan menggeser meja yang menjadi tempat persembunyian sang adik dan berlutut menghadapnya. Luhan tidak bisa berbohong jika hatinya terasa tercabik saat melihat kondisi adiknya yang saat ini terisak pelan. Dengan perlahan Luhan menaruh sebelah tangannya di pundak Yixing dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Yixing," panggil Luhan pelan. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganmu?"

Yixing mendongakkan kepalanya dan mencengkeram tangan Luhan. "Pergi, Luhan. Suara itu ingin membunuhmu! Kumohon, pergilah." pinta Yixing di sela isak tangis.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan beralih mendekap tubuh Yixing yang bergetar karena tangis. "Aku tidak akan pergi ke mana pun," Luhan berujar pelan sembari mengusap lembut punggung Yixing untuk menenangkannya. "Aku akan selalu ada di sini bersamamu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Siap untuk hari pertamamu di universitas, bung?" canda Luhan sembari menyenggol bahu Yixing.

"Tidak juga," sahut Yixing sambil tersenyum kecil.

Luhan membalas senyum adiknya, lalu ikut terduduk di meja makan. Enam tahun telah terlewati sejak kejadian di mana Yixing hampir saja membunuhnya. Pada awalnya, Luhan mengira jika Yixing mengalami depresi yang berlebihan hingga membuatnya lepas kendali seperti itu, tapi kenyataan lain membuat hati Luhan terkoyak. Yixing, adiknya, telah divonis mengidap skizofrenia, yaitu suatu penyakit di mana terdapat sekelompok gangguan berat pada otak. Para penderitanya seringkali menafsirkan realitas dengan abnormal, tidak seperti orang pada umumnya. Di banyak kasus, orang-orang yang mengalami hal ini akan mengalami beberapa hal seperti halusinasi, khayalan, dan gangguan pada pemikiran dan perilaku.

Tapi meski begitu, skizofrenia tidak bisa disamakan dengan gangguan identitas disosiatif, atau yang sebelumnya lebih dikenal sebagai gangguan kepribadian ganda. Skizofrenia bisa dikatakan sebagai sebuah kondisi yang kronis dikarenakan para penderitanya tidak dapat dilepaskan dari yang namanya pengobatan. Mereka harus mendapatkan perawatan seumur hidup mereka, atau kalau tidak, penyakit ini akan semakin menjadi-jadi dan membuat para penderitanya merasakan tekanan yang begitu berat karena harus berperang melawan halusinasi mereka sendiri.

Yixing sendiri telah dinyatakan mengidap skizofrenia paranoid, yaitu suatu kasus di mana orang yang mengalami hal ini akan sering berkhayal dan mengalami halusinasi, terlebih pada bagian pendengaran. Penderitanya akan sering mendengar suara-suara pada telinganya, padahal suara itu tidak bisa didengarkan oleh orang lain.

Luhan mengoleskan selai kacang pada rotinya seraya menghela nafas panjang. Selama enam tahun belakangan, sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa kali Yixing mencoba untuk membunuhnya. Terkadang Luhan berpikir, sebenarnya apa yang telah ia atau orangtua mereka perbuat hingga Yixing harus terjebak dalam situasi serumit ini. Dan Luhan pun tak bisa berbohong jika ia merindukan sosok Yixing yang dulu, sebelum ia berubah laksana monster yang menghantuinya.

Secara fisik, Yixing adalah pria yang nyaris mendekati sempurna. Ia tampan, bertubuh cukup tinggi, dan ia pun cukup pintar. Tapi semenjak mereka tahu jika Yixing memiliki kelainan pada kinerja otaknya, semua orang mulai menjauh. Mereka yang dulunya memuji, kini berbalik mencaci.

"Kau sudah meminum obatmu?" tanya Luhan yang hanya dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Yixing. Luhan tersenyum kecil dan kembali melanjutkan makannya sambil sesekali menanyakan beberapa hal pada Yixing.

Meski sekarang hubungannya dengan Yixing menjadi agak sedikit kaku, tapi Luhan selalu berusaha untuk mengajak Yixing berbicara, karena penyakit Yixing seringkali kambuh di saat pikirannya sedang kosong. Dan Luhan tidak ingin hal itu selalu terulang setiap waktu. Bagaimana pun juga, Yixing berhak untuk merasakan kedamaian dalam hidupnya.

"Apa kau akan mengantarku?" tanya Yixing setelah menyeruput latte yang dibuatkan oleh Luhan.

"Aku ingin sekali mengantarmu," Luhan menghela nafas. "Tapi aku harus segera pergi ke tempat kerjaku."

"Baiklah," Yixing mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Aku bisa berangkat sendiri dengan naik bus."

"Tidak," ucap Luhan tegas. "Yifan yang akan mengantarmu."

**_"Jangan pedulikan dia, Yixing. Dia tidak berhak mengatur hidupmu lagi."_**

"Aku bilang, aku akan berangkat dengan naik bus." ujar Yixing dengan suaranya yang meninggi.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Luhan, Yixing pun segera meraih tasnya dan pergi meninggalkan ruang makan. Luhan hanya menatap punggung adiknya yang mulai menjauh dan tersenyum tipis saat mendengar suara pintu depan yang dibanting dengan cukup keras. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan emosi adiknya yang bisa berubah drastis dalam waktu singkat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alunan musik bertempo cepat yang diputar melalui sebuah mp3 player dari sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam metalik kini telah terhenti. Sebatang rokok yang masih menyala dipadamkan begitu saja oleh sang pemilik, dan ia pun segera membuka pintu mobilnya dengan sedikit tergesa saat melihat seorang pria berambut kecokelatan telah keluar dari rumahnya dengan langkah cepat. Alih-alih kembali ke dalam mobilnya, pria berambut piran itu justru mengejar sang pria berambut kecokelatan sambil sesekali menyerukan namanya.

"Yixing!" pria itu berseru.

Tapi pria yang dipanggil tidak menyahut dan terus melanjutkan langkahnya. Sambil berdecak kesal, ia pun mengubah jalannya menjadi berlari. Ia meraih sebelah tangan Yixing dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Apa maumu?!" sembur Yixing marah seraya mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman pria itu.

"Mobilku ada di sana, kenapa kau malah berjalan menjauh?" tanya pria itu tenang. "Ayo kembali, dan biarkan aku mengantarmu. Okay?"

Suara-suara itu kembali mengusik pikirannya, tapi suara pria itu mampu menenangkannya. Yixing menatap mata pria yang bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya dan mengangguk perlahan, membuat pria itu mengulas senyum yang menawan di wajah tampannya. Ia melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dan beralih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Yixing dengan lembut. Dengan sabar ia menuntun Yixing untuk kembali ke tempat mobilnya yang diparkir di depan rumah Yixing dan membukakan pintu untuknya. Ia mempersilakan Yixing masuk terlebih dulu, baru kemudian ia berjalan memutar dan terduduk di bangku kemudi.

Sama halnya seperti Luhan, pria itu terus mengajak Yixing membicarakan tentang banyak hal. Di saat Yixing sedang dalam kondisi normalnya, Yixing akan menanggapi lelucon yang diberikan oleh pria itu dengan tertawa kecil. Tapi tak jarang pula Yixing tiba-tiba berteriak marah dan mencoba untuk turun dengan paksa. Pria itu hanya membalasnya dengan mengusap lembut tangan Yixing, dan ia pun akan kembali tenang seperti sebelumnya.

"Yifan," panggil Yixing saat mobil terhenti di sebuah lampu merah.

Pria berambut pirang yang sebelumnya dipanggil dengan nama Yifan itu menoleh dan tersenyum kecil. "Ada apa, sayang?"

"Belikan aku es krim." sahut Yixing santai.

Yifan kembali mengulas senyumnya dan mengusap kepala Yixing pelan. "Nanti aku akan membelikannya untukmu setelah kau pulang. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk semangkuk es krim."

Bagaikan anak kecil yang diiming-imingi hadiah, Yixing hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum senang. Yifan memutar kemudinya ke kanan dan memasuki area parkir dari sebuah fakultas seni yang menjadi tujuannya bersama Yixing. Yifan mematikan mesin mobilnya dan membantu Yixing melepaskan sabuk pengamannya.

"Ingat baik-baik ucapanku, Yixing. Jangan perdulikan apa yang kau dengar, jangan membuat kekacauan, dan jangan terlibat perkelahian lagi. Kau mengerti?" tanya Yifan sembari menatap lurus ke dalam mata Yixing.

"Ya, aku mengerti." sahut Yixing sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bagus," Yifan tersenyum kecil dan dan mengecup bibir Yixing sekilas. "Sekarang masuklah ke kelas pertamamu dan temui aku di sini pukul satu siang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**++_T.B.C_++**


End file.
